A sweet and awkward reunion (One-Shot)
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: An MLP crossover of the Disney short, The Ballad of Nessie. So, what do you get when a dragon comes along from Scotland to Equestria, claiming she is the long lost mother of Twilight's assistant, Spike? Read to find out. Story better than summary inside.


** Hey, you guys. I'm back with a one-shot this time. It's a crossover of MLP and Disney's short film "The legend of Nessie", where Nessie is the long lost biological mother of Spike. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please comment. Thanks.**

"Princess! Princess Twilight!"

Twilight Sparkle was in the midst of talking to her circle of friends, when a guard came bursting through the throne room door.

"Please, pardon me, your Highness. But, there's a dragon waiting outside the castle door, demanding to seek an audience with you." said the guard.

"Dragon?!" cried the Mane Six. "How big is he?" said Twilight.

"Actually, Princess," said the guard. "The dragon in questioning is a female, and she's not all that humongous. I'd say she's roughly seven feet tall."

"Only that big?" Twilight sighed in relief. "Well, then I don't see what the commotion is all about. She can't be that dangerous for someone that size."

"Well, what confuses me is she said she's not here to see you in particular, princess. She only asked for an audience was so she could meet Spike." said the guard.

"Spike?" said Rarity.

"But, I don't know any female dragons." said Spike. "Well, maybe there were some teenage girl dragons when I was with Garble, but..."

"Have her come inside. We'll she what she wants." said Twilight.

As soon as the guard left, the group huddled together. "Okay," said Twilight. "I'm not sure who this dragon is, or what she wants. But, if she tries anything funny, Fluttershy, you give her the stare, and ask to kindly leave. If that doesn't work..."

"Then I'll give her the boot." Rainbow Dash said, pumping her fist in the air. "We'll protect you, Spike."

"The dragon is here, M'lady." said the guard.

The dragon in questioning walked in to reveal a dragon with green scales, orange hair on top of her head, and wearing a green-patterned hat and scarf. The minute she laid eyes on Spike, she gasped for joy and cried, "SPIKE!"

The ponies stood in defense, but the dragon ran right past them, and scooped Spike in her arms. She held him tightly, never wanting to let go. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she kissed Spike on the forehead, over and over, lovingly. Spike felt awkward, let somewhat nostalgic, as the dragon showered him with unexpected love. The ponies had questionable looks.

"Wait just an apple-pickin' minute. Spike, how does she know you?" said Applejack.

"Oh, pardon I didn't explain myself there, lasses." said the dragon. "I'm Nessie. Spike's real mother."

For the dramatic effect, it was literally three seconds before everyone except Nessie cry out, "WHAT!?"

...

The ponies and the dragons were in Princess Celestia's throne room just an hour later, after the groundbreaking news the mystery dragon sprang on them.

"Princess, I don't understand! This dragon is actually Spike's biological mother?! Why didn't you tell me about her?" said Twilight. "Or me, for that matter?" asked Spike.

Celestia kept her calm demeanor, and spoke softly, "I know I should've told you both sooner, but Nessie requested not to tell who she was until she came back for Spike."

"Miss Nessie- I mean, Mom?" said Spike. "Why did you show up now all of a sudden? And why did you leave me with the princess? Did you not want me?"

"No, Spike. Of course I wanted you. You're my lad." said Nessie, as she held Spike's chin up in a maternal gesture. "Aye, ye look just like your father in every way. If only he were still alive to see you now."

"Mom, what happened?" asked Spike.

"It was after your father was hunted down by dragon slayers," said Nessie. "I found out I was to have his egg. After I laid your egg, a month later, a human by the name of MacFroogle stormed onto me property without so much as a foreclosure notice, and turned my pond home into a miniature golf course. Given the boot, I had to find a new home for us. But, I knew your egg wouldn't survive the journey at the time, so I left you in the of the alicorn princess here, and told me-self I'd come back for ye, once I'd found a new lake to call home. I searched highland and I searched lowland, but no matter where I ended up, there was just no vacancy for a water dragon like me."

"Is that why I don't have wings?" said Spike. "Oh, you'll grow yourself a fine pair of wings someday, lad. You got your father's flying dragon blood in ye." said Nessie.

"Back to the story," she said. "I stopped at a ruined castle tower, me feet aching from roaming every nook and cranny of Scotland, trying to hold me-self together. The fellow beasties I met along the way all gave me this piece of advice. 'Only wee babies cry.' 'No tears now, be a braveheart.' 'Chin up now, pip-pip.' They all said. But, once the tears came, there was just no stopping them. For weeks on, the waterworks went, and as me tears all dried up, I looked to see... I cried me-self a great big loch! Happiest day of me life since all that happened. As soon as I settled into me new loch, now known as Loch Ness in those parts these days, I would return to bring ye home. However, by crying a whole loch, I drew attention to me-self. I was a private girl to humans, so I was forced to hide in me own waters, for years now. Then, when it looked like I could slip out without no one noticing the likes of me, I came rushing back to Equestria for ye."

Fluttershy sniffed. "That's the most heart-touching story I ever heard."

"Thank ye, lass." said Nessie.

"Spike, you're not really leaving Equestria, are you?" blurted Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow, haven't you been paying attention to her story. I kinda feel the same as you do, but this Spike's mom. She's here now because of her son, and we've got no right to separate them." said Twilight.

"Thank ye for your understanding, miss Twilight." said Nessie.

"But, if Spike leaves, we might never see him again." said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, you guys will see me again. Me and my mom will come visit you." said Spike.

"Yeah, but your mom can't be seen by humans. Who knows when you'll get the chance." said Rainbow Dash.

"That be a good point." said Nessie.

Spike felt a little torn. He wanted to be with his mom, but he didn't want to leave the friends that loved him behind, either. That's when he got an idea.

"How about this?" he said. "Let's play a game. You guys verses my mom. Whoever wins, I'll stay with."

"Sounds fair. But which game?" said Twilight.

"Why, Scotland's popular sport. Golf." said Nessie.

"You sure you're okay with that, Mom? I mean, given your past experience..." said Spike.

"I had a thing against MacFroogle, lad. Not golf, entirely." said Nessie.

"You ready to lose, Miss Ness?" said Rainbow Dash, with a cocky grin.

Nessie hoisted her golf clubs onto her shoulder, and replied, "Bonnie-lass, golf is a game invented by hobbits during their fight with the goblins, and I've got good ties with the hobbits."

...

Thus, the games began. Rainbow Dash was up to put. With a constant shout, "Fore!" She whacked the golf ball into the air. Rainbow Dash flew at lightning speed, dug a large hole, and placed the number one flag into the hole, just as the ball landed inside the hole. "Hole in one!" cried Rainbow Dash.

Nessie sneered. If that's how these ponies would play, then so could she. What she didn't notice when her focus was on Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie was instructed by Rainbow Dash to nail Nessie's ball to the ground. Nessie turned her oblivious attention back to her ball, and shouted, "Fore!" Nessie summoned all her strength, and she hit the ball, literally taking her and the ground soaring into the air from the impact, and down the hole. Nessie stuck a thumbs up from the hole. "Hole in one!" she cried.

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth.

...

At hole number eight, Rainbow Dash was snickering for Nessie's ball just stopped an inch away from the hole. Nessie snickered herself, because if Dash was to play golf like this, then might as well make it two to play at this game. Nessie used the handle part of her club as a pool stick, and knocked a round rock at the ball, shooting it into the hole. Nessie stood tall that moment. Rainbow bit down on her club with her teeth in anger.

...

At hole number sixteen, Pinkie Pie was rolling on the floor, laughing at Nessie's attempt to whack her ball out of the sandpit, until finally, she got it into the hole. Nessie then calculated how many times it took her to get the ball in the hole. She added, subtracted, then divided in her head, until she came up with her answer.

"Two." said Nessie.

"Two?!" screamed Pinkie Pie. "More like fifty-five."

Nessie pulled out a gavel and shouted, "I hear fifty-five from the pink lass. Do I hear fifty?! Twenty-five?! Do I hear Five?! Four?! Two?!"

"I'll give you one, and that's my final offer." shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Hole in one, it is." Nessie said, as she wrote down her point. Rainbow Dash clonked Pinkie Pie on the head for her gullibility.

...

At hole number eighteen, Nessie shot her ball into the air, and down into the hole. "A hole in one!" Nessie cried.

"Fore!" cried Pinkie Pie. She shot her ball into the air, and it flew right over the hole. Pinkie Pie moved fast, digging a small channel with her club, and circling all the way back to the hole, with her ball landing right into the hole. "Ha! I win." said Pinkie.

"Actually, no Pinkie. You didn't win. You cheated." said Spike.

"What?!" the ponies cried. "But your mom cheated, too." said Rainbow Dash.

"That was the eighteenth hole. Mom won fair and square. All the other holes don't count. Those are the rules set by dragons when they play golf." said Spike.

"And you're telling us that now?" Rainbow Dash slumped in defeat.

"But, Spike. You can't go. We'll miss you." said Pinkie pie, tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, girls. But, a bet's a bet." said Spike.

Spike hugged all his pony friends goodbye, and took his mother by the hand, as they began their trek back to Scotland.

_One month later..._

Ponyville had seemed a little more quieter without the only baby dragon known in those parts around anymore. Twilight, who although understood better not to separate a parent and their child, still missed Spike just as much as the others did. Then someone came knocking at her chamber door, disrupting her focus on the latest 'Daring Do' book.

"Come in!" she called. The chamber doors opened to reveal, to Twilight's surprise and joy... "Spike!" she cried.

The duo that had been together for so long hugged one another as if they hadn't seen each other in years. "What're you doing back here? I thought you were with your mom." said Twilight.

"I was." said Spike. "But, she thought maybe it would be best to stay with you guys a little longer."

"Oh, Spike. That's great news. You got a great mom." said Twilight.

"And I want you to know that you're a part of our family too, Twilight. You, and the other girls. We both think that." Spike said, referring to Nessie.

_One week later..._

The Mane Six and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were swimming amongst the waters of Loch Ness, somewhere away where humans could see them. Just below the depths, swam Nessie, her rubber duck, MacQuack, and her beloved son, Spike. Both dragons couldn't be anymore happier with the way things are in their lives.

"And to think, I didn't know I had gills in my throat to breathe underwater this whole time." Spike chuckled. Both mother and son chuckled at this, as they kept swimming all along Loch Ness, whilst the sound of bagpipes played in the sunset...

**Well, guys. There's my first one-shot. The golf scene in this fanfic was based on the Looney Tunes cartoon, "My Bunny Lies over the Sea". Hope you also liked that little reference from "The Hobbit" I added. With that, be on the look out for more of my fanfics. I own nothing. All rights in this fanfic go to their original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. **


End file.
